<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Morning's Silence by RiverRunningFree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685433">In The Morning's Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverRunningFree/pseuds/RiverRunningFree'>RiverRunningFree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Fire Lord And A Sokka [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Established Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sokka (Avatar) Has ADHD, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko and Sokka can't cook, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, they really can't</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverRunningFree/pseuds/RiverRunningFree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He heard Sokka sigh lightly as Zuko curled his boyfriend into his chest. He gently traced the defined muscles in his back, fingers skimming lightly over the soft brown skin. The two of them were always so grateful for moments like this. It was a blessed time of peace where they could just enjoy being in each other’s presence and breathe."</p><p>--------</p><p>Morning cuddles and fluff! (Also Sokka being Sokka.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Fire Lord And A Sokka [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fluff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Morning's Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was in the middle of writing another Zukka fic that was getting extremely dark and angsty, so I decided to take a break for an hour and write some fluff for my soul. Hope you guys enjoy it!</p><p>(This is in the A Fire Lord and A Sokka AU, but this can easily be read independently on its own)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko sighed as he buried his nose further into the crook of Sokka’s smooth neck.</p><p>The Fire Lord could feel Agni’s rays streaming through the nearby window and warming against his skin as the sunlight fell upon his back muscles. The sun made his spirit pulse deep and strong in happiness and contentment. He could feel energy fill his body with life as he stretched out his limbs, careful to not wake the sleeping man next to him.</p><p>He heard Sokka sigh lightly as Zuko curled his boyfriend into his chest. He gently traced the defined muscles in his back, fingers skimming lightly over the soft brown skin.</p><p>The two of them were always so grateful for moments like this. The small vacations every now and then, where they could run away to Ember Island or the South Pole, or go visit Uncle in Ba Sing Se. It was a blessed time of peace where they could just enjoy being in each other’s presence and breathe. The lack of council meetings, the absence of hovering guards, it was wonderful.</p><p>Zuko quietly threaded his fingers through the loose strands of Sokka’s wolf-tail-freed hair. The silky strands were absent of tangles and slid easily against his gentle hands. Sokka’s hair had been getting a little longer lately, not nearly as long as Zuko’s had gotten, but still, it was nice.</p><p>They had been dating for almost three years now and had been around each other all the time since the war had ended five years before that. Eight years of having Sokka by his side and now Zuko couldn’t imagine his life in any other way. Who would have thought that something so beautiful could have come from such a rocky beginning all those years ago in the South Pole?</p><p>Sokka snuffled a loud snore against his chest and Zuko let a grin spread freely across his face. He chuckled quietly at another un-dignified snore and kissed the top of Sokka’s head.</p><p>They laid like that for several more hours as the sun slowly rose higher, announcing the morning’s arrival. They’re bodies lay expertly intwined, unable to distinguish where one man ended, and another man began. Even though the young Fire Lord could not go back to sleep, thanks to the sun’s appearance, the rhythm of Sokka’s deep breathing had the power to lull him into an almost meditative state.</p><p>After a while, Zuko felt Sokka’s breathing grow more shallow as the man began to wake up. Before long, crystal blue eyes, sleepy and sated, blinked up at him.</p><p>“Good morning, sweetheart.”</p><p>Sokka grinned sleepily at the feel of Zuko’s deepening voice rumbling in the man’s chest.</p><p>“Morning, Fire Lord Hot Bod.”</p><p>Zuko laughed out right and stuffed a pillow into Sokka’s smirking face. Sokka laughed as well and grabbed Zuko by the shoulders and rolled them both off the end of bed as Zuko let out a very un-fire lord-like squeak at the sudden fall.</p><p>Sokka pinned Zuko beneath him against the wooden floor boards, arms braced on either side of his face. The young man smirked and leaned down slowly, making full eye-contact with man he was trapping against the ground. Zuko smirked and wetted his lips, glancing down at Sokka's hips in anticipation.</p><p>Slowly, so slowly, Sokka lowered himself down until he was within two inches of Zuko’s flashing golden eyes. Zuko’s face was gorgeously illuminated by the morning light, the streaks of sun playing like a visual poem across his face.</p><p>Sokka licked his lips.</p><p>Both men held their breath as the tensions settled into their very physical current position.</p><p>Then Sokka smirked.</p><p>In the blink of an eye, Sokka leaned down, kiss Zuko squarely on the nose, then jumped up and ran out of the room completely naked while laughing.</p><p>“Sokka!”</p><p>Zuko groaned and let his head smack back against the floor in a pout. “That was very cruel, Sokka!” The glaring Fire Lord called after him. All he got in response was the obnoxious clatter of pots and pans from the kitchen. Zuko groaned and hauled himself to his feet, grabbing his robe before shuffling down the hall towards his menace of a boyfriend.</p><p>Sokka’s face was grinning wickedly as he caught sight of Zuko’s entrance. “I have absolutely no idea what you’re grumpy about.” Zuko huffed and crossed his arms as Sokka came over to him and hip-checked his morning wood, earning Sokka a surprised groan from the Fire Lord’s lips.</p><p>“If I make you breakfast, will I be forgiven?”</p><p>Zuko looked over Sokka’s shoulder to the boiling mush that was already being prepared over the fire. He raised an eyebrow, “If you make me breakfast, I may not be alive enough to give you any forgiveness.”</p><p>The Water Tribe boy just shrugged, “Very possible.”</p><p>“Mmm.” Zuko, turned back towards the door, smacking Sokka’s ass lightly on the way back to the bedroom, “How about we head into town and grab breakfast there, it has the added benefit of us <em>not </em>dying right after the meal.”</p><p>Sokka hummed in agreement and moved to pull the pot off of the fire. In truth, the little sneak had actually just thrown a hand-full of mud and leaves from outside the window into some water right before Zuko had come in. He knew his boyfriend would have tried to make breakfast himself if Sokka hadn’t already started on something, and after seeing the mess Sokka had made, would then request to eat out.</p><p>Because the truth was, as much as Sokka was desperately in love with Zuko. . .the guy had the cooking skills of a half-crazed platypus-bear that just flunked out of culinary school.</p><p>Really, neither of them needed to be within reach of a cooking pot. Ever.</p><p>“I’ll wait for you outside, Zuko!”</p><p>Sokka stepped outside and sighed at the cool breeze that ruffled through his hair. He really did love these little vacations with Zuko. Their relationship had always made them stronger and they supported each other against every daily struggle. But sometimes it could get exhausting, having to be there for someone else, especially when that someone was a Fire Lord. Constant assassination attempts. Rebellions and uprisings to settle. Life was hard.</p><p>So to be able to take time like this, even for only a few days, and have the opportunity to remember the beauty in life. . .Sokka sighed again. It was wonderful.</p><p>“Sokka!”</p><p>“Yes, Fire Lord Flaming Hottie??” Sokka called back in to the house behind him, absently squishing his toes into the mud beneath his feet.</p><p>“You’re not wearing clothes, Sokka.”</p><p>The man yelped and ran back inside past a laughing Zuko.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed that! Sometimes a little fluff is just what the doctor ordered.</p><p>Let me know what you thought in the comments below, I love hearing from you guys!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>